User blog:Player Gammer/Pure Good Proposal: Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
This proposal is about Ant-Man. Who is He? And What has He Done? Scott Edward Harris Lang is a former criminal who was convinced by Hank Pym to take up his mantle as the new Ant-Man. As Ant-Man, Lang fought against Darren Cross who became obsessed with Pym Particles and intended to recreate and sell the technology to terrorist organizations such as HYDRA and the Ten Rings. After his daughter was taken hostage by Cross, Lang was able to send both of them into the Quantum Realm, where he saw Janet van Dyne, before successfully returning. Cross was presumably killed. Lang then began a romantic relationship with Hope van Dyne. During the Avengers Civil War, Ant-Man fought alongside Captain America after being recruited by Falcon, whom he had previously met before defeating Cross. He was given a chance to back out, as what they would be doing would be outside the law, but scoffed as being a wanted man was nothing new to him. Lang was subsequently imprisoned on the Raft following the Clash of the Avengers before being freed by Captain America. He, along with Hawkeye, returned to a normal life by making a deal with Thaddeus Ross and the FBI, which resulted in him being placed under house arrest. Two years after the Clash of the Avengers, Lang remained under house arrest, spending much of his time playing with his daughter and learning magic tricks. One day near the end of his sentence, Lang received a dream from Janet van Dyne in which he saw a younger Hope. Lang notified Pym and Hope, who was on the run because of the Sokovia Accords. Hope, now having taken up the mantle of Wasp, broke Lang out of his home whilst successfully evading police detection, and took him to her father's portable lab. At Pym's lab, the three learned that Lang was quantumically entangled with Janet and that they had a limited amount of time to retrieve her from the Quantum Realm. Ava Starr and Bill Foster, a former colleague of Pym's, sought to steal the lab and use Janet's energy to heal Ava of her intangibility and pain. Sonny Burch, a criminal businessman also sought out the lab for its advanced technology. Together Lang and Hope were able to fight them off while Pym went into the Quantum Realm himself, successfully saving his wife. Upon her return, Janet was able to heal Ava. Lang finished his sentence and was no longer under house arrest. Not long after, Lang arrived in Luis' van on a roof with a portable Quantum Realm portal for the Pym family to acquire a substance to help heal Ava. While he was in the Quantum Realm, Thanos succeeded in gaining all six Infinity Stones from the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, thus wiping out half of all life in the universe. During a countdown before his return, Pym and the van Dynes were all turned to dust, leaving Lang stranded in the Quantum Realm, though the world believed Lang was another victim of the Snap. Five years later, Lang was freed from the Quantum Realm, after a rat accidentally activated the impounded van's portal. Having only been trapped for 5 hours in the dimension's time, Lang soon discovered that five entire years had passed in the real world. He sought out Captain America and the rest of the surviving Avengers to suggest using the Quantum Realm to travel back to the past and undo the Snap. Once Tony Stark figured out how to safely travel through time, Ant-Man alongside the Avengers went on a series of time heists to recover the Infinity Stones in the past. He later fought alongside the rest of the Avengers and their allies against Thanos in the final battle. Once Thanos and his forces were decimated, Lang reunited with his daughter and Hope. Admirable Standard Scott Lang is an affable rogue with tongue-in-cheek humor. Despite his criminal activity, Lang is a man of honor, good morals, and justice, though to the point of being stubborn, with it being his sense of honor that had led him to his break-in at Vistacorp, where Lang avenged all the people the corrupt corporation wronged. Lang's desire to right wrongs was often the motivation for his illegal activities, yet his love for his daughter, Cassie, also made him determined to go straight upon his release from San Quentin State Prison. Lang only went back to criminal activities when his criminal record ostracized him and gave him no other choice in supporting his daughter. Lang will "do the wrong thing for the right reason", which is why I joined Captain America's team during the Avengers Civil War, seeing Rogers' point of view on the Sokovia Accords far more just and honorable than Tony Stark's. Lang also had the drive to prove himself worthy, as he felt he didn't deserve the admiration of his daughter Cassie. In fact, Lang was initially unwilling to take up the mantle of Ant-Man from Hank Pym due to his own fears of having used the suit. But upon a chat with the former hero, Lang realized he had a chance to become the hero that his daughter already thought he was. Despite being a thief, Lang is a big fan of the Avengers, admiring their heroism deeply. Although I've shared the same dislike of Tony Stark as his mentor, Lang was quick to request they ask the Avengers for help to deal with Darren Cross. Rather than trying to fight Falcon, a member of the Avengers, immediately, Lang tried to reason with him, attempting to no avail to appeal to the Avenger's desire to protect the world, and apologized for having to fight and harm him. He is a particular fan of Captain America, calling it an honor to meet him and was awestruck towards Rogers, shaking his hand for too long and babbled before Rogers brought him back to reality. Lang's respect for Rogers was so great that he allowed him and Bucky Barnes to escape by creating a distraction which he implied could have killed him, and knowing that even if he survived he would've been captured. In addition, although Black Widow was his enemy during the conflict, Lang showed reluctance and regret that he would have to fight her. Lang also had a considerable dislike towards Tony Stark and the latter's attitude. This was highlighted when he was interviewed on WHiH World News, as when Christine Everhart said he that he was "no Tony Stark", Lang was relieved at the news, genuinely desiring to be nothing like Stark. This was highlighted once again during the Avengers Civil War. Prior to the Clash of the Avengers, he reacted with alarm and distrust to Stark's name. Lang also takes great pleasure in mocking Stark and battling against him; While shrunken down during the Civil War, I started disabling Stark's Mark XLVI Armor from the inside and implied he didn't have a conscience despite the fact that not saying anything may have allowed Lang to do more damage without being detected. When he was later imprisoned in the Raft, he again mocked Stark to his face saying that Pym was right not to trust Stark's family. The fact that Stark asked him who he is was a severe blow to Lang's ego. However, after Lang escaped the Quantum Realm by sheer happenstance five years after the Snap, he sought out Stark’s help in reversing it and worked with him as his partner during the Time Heist, appearing to let go of his grudge against him. After Stark sacrificed himself to defeat Thanos, Lang attended his funeral with a somber look. Since being put under house arrest after escaping the Raft, Lang had time to prioritize what was important in his life. I have respected Hank Pym enough to hide the Ant-Man Suit instead of destroying it; he also refused to attempt contacting them as by using the Pym Particles in the Avengers Civil War, it put him on the Most Wanted list. Lang learned Up Close Magic and set up imaginary heists and getaways throughout his apartment as entertainment for his daughter. He also used his former thief skills to set up X-Con Security Consultants with Luis and the rest of his buddies, now creating security systems instead of bypassing them. Lang retained a romantic interest in Hope, a woman who he respected for both her intelligence and fighting skills; as Lang put it, if he was going to have a partner, there was no-one else I'd want but Hope (professionally and romantically). Final Verdict I think he would be perfectly qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal